


Clown Cam

by audible_cookies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audible_cookies/pseuds/audible_cookies
Summary: Tavros is horny. While searching for porn, he accidentally stumbles upon a familiar face.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	Clown Cam

In some ways, Tavros was super embarrassed by the new pair of legs that Equius built for him. It’s not that he misses not being able to walk, of course not. But he wishes that Equius would’ve told him about that hidden feature he added during his last maintenance check.

It doesn’t even  _ look _ like a bulge, being vaguely animalistic in shape. Not to mention how huge Equius made it. Tavros thought about getting Equius to remove it, or at least change it to be less… like that, but he was far too embarrassed to say anything to the indigo blood.

Which is fine. Despite Tavros disliking the design, he definitely forgot how much he missed being able to get off. Days of attempting to rut against his palm to try and feel something down there seem like a vague memory now. How Equius managed to get the thing to feel so real, to the point where it actually produces Tavros’ genetic material is beyond him, but he doesn’t really care.

That leads him to now, where Tavros is submerged in his recuperacoon, trying to find some good pailing material on his husktop.

He’s only gotten off a handful of times using his new bulge, and he’s still hesitant to do so, but he’s way too horny to try and ignore it right now. Pailing season doesn’t exactly wait around for trolls to get used to their new weird metallic junk, and Tavros isn’t an exception. 

Seems most of the videos he usually watches this sweep are either behind a paywall or in awful quality. Tavros sighed, sinking deeper into his recuperacoon. 

Considering his change in anatomy, Tavros thought he should try looking up something not exactly inside of his usual taste. 

Eyes scanned around the room, double checking to make sure that Tinkerbull wasn’t anywhere nearby. How utterly embarrassing it would be for Tavros for his beloved lusus to see him typing “Fake Hoofbeast Bulge” into Pail Duct. There were a lot more results popping up then what Tavros expected, maybe he’s just way too vanilla to think that other people are actually actively into this stuff. Then again, he’s friends with Equius.

**_Cute pissblood takes giant hoofbeast bulge up the nook_ **

**_$$PREVIEW$$ Seadweller plays with her new toy_ **

**_Unboxing and playing w/my hoofbeast toy ;) (I moan like a stupid bitch)_ **

The last one caught Tavros’ attention. It was noticeably of very high quality, and the model appeared to be a purpleblood, yet was completely free. Highbloods almost always charge a pretty big amount for their porn.  _ ‘Maybe it was a mistake by the uploader...?’  _ Tavros thought, which made him immediately click on it. If it was a mistake, it was probably going to be changed pretty soon, and who would toss away the opportunity to watch good quality highblood porn for free?

The video started on a box, along with the aforementioned purple blood model who was in a cute graphic tee, presumably with no pants on. Despite the frame being out of shot, Tavros realized that this was actually a male model, which he couldn’t tell from the thumbnail which was an ass shot. Not that that is a bad thing, Tavros definitely considered himself to be into men, but he wasn’t used to watching porn with them. Today was definitely an all around experimental self-pailing session.

The model laughed seductively, clearly putting on an act for the camera. The fake bulge he took out of the box was actually bigger than Tavros’ by quite a lot. Not to mention a fluorescent violet. Gog can only imagine how much that thing cost. The model started to stroke the toy, which Tavros bit his lip in response to. He reached down onto his hip and twisted that one loose panel, causing his fake bulge to slide out. Tavros sighed, gently stroking himself in time with the model. Yeah, jacking it with this thing was going to take a lot of getting used to.

“Shit…”

He watched the model wrap his tongue around the flare of the toy, quickly sinking down onto the thing and-

Oh dear gog.

Tavros shot up and slammed his husktop shut with an unneeded amount of force, his face growing into a bright brown. There’s absolutely no denying what Tavros just saw.

That was Gamzee.

Tavros sat there for a solid minute, going into a state of denial. There’s no way that was his best friend. His best friend that he’s been having complicated feelings about for the longest time. Gamzee would never upload himself getting off and post it online for free.

_ ‘...Actually. That is definitely something he would do.’ _

Maybe it wasn’t Gamzee. Tavros has heard of doppelg ä ngers before. That was probably what it was. In fact, Tavros didn’t even see his horns properly. Yeah, surely it was just someone who looked a lot like Gamzee. Lots of Juggalos wear similar face paint. Therefore, there is absolutely nothing wrong with Tavros opening up his husktop again and checking to make sure for completely non-horny related reasons. Tavros opened the Husktop with his eyes shut tight. 

When he opened his eyes, sure enough, the video was paused on what was definitely Gamzee with his lips wrapped around a giant gogdamn hoofbeast bulge.

“Shit.” Tavros barely audibly cursed out.

“This would cull Equius.” He laughed, which he immediately regretted thinking, let alone saying out loud. Let’s keep thinking about your friend while your bulge is out to a minimum in this situation. 

Tavros wanted to close the browser, but that toy. It was huge. There’s no way that Gamzee was going to actually take that whole thing.

Maybe he should unpause the video. Just to see if Gamzee was actually capable of taking that thing. He’ll close it right after that.

When the video unpaused, Tavros was met with Gamzee immediately shoving half of the toy down his throat, which caused Gamzee to make a loud gagging noise. It looked painful. Tavros doubts that Gamzee could breath with all of that toy shoved down his throat. Purplebloods can hold their breath for a super long time, but that doesn’t mean it’s at all comfortable.

Gamzee worked his mouth up and down on the thing, slowly but surely making his way down to the base. It was almost grotesque, the way that Tavros could actually see a slight dump appearing in the juggalo’s throat. He gulped, grasping his own throat with his hand. 

Gamzee all too quickly raised his head from the toy, a strand of his own saliva being the only thing that still connected them. Gamzee was drooling pretty heavily and gasping for breath, coughing in between said breaths. He looked like a mess, crying, with his facepaint now ruined. He slowly broke into a laugh, taking his free hand and brushing his hair out of his face so he could look into the camera.

“Fuck…” He breathed, whipping the saliva away from his mouth, which further ruined his face paint.

“You bitches like seein’ a submissive highblood slut? Bet you wanna fuck my tight little nook so badly. Keep workin’ that fat bulge, motherfucker.”

Tavros didn’t realize he was actually getting off until Gamzee mentioned it. He felt like Alternia’s biggest pervert right now. He’s pretty beyond the point of calling this simple platonic curiosity. He kind of didn’t care anymore. Get off now, have deeply seated feelings of regret and guilt later.

Gamzee took a second to move the camera to allow his whole body to be visible as he lays down. He stroked his bulge a few times, before grabbing the toy and rubbing it against the lips of his nook.

“I know you motherfuckers are up and ansty to the shits waitin’ for me to slide this thing in.” Gamzee growled, spreading his legs further apart to allow for a better view.

“But I'm saving my nook for someone special.”

With that, Gamzee lowered the toy to his chute. Tavros cringed as he watched Gamzee push the flare of the toy against his ass. Tavros heard of chuteplay before, but it always freaked him out too much to watch someone actually put something in there. He watched Gamzee manage to push the thing into his Chute, causing him to groan out. Loudly. Whether it was in pain or pleasure, Tavros wasn’t sure. But Gamzee was definitely looking like a masochist now, so it was probably both.

He started to thrust the toy into himself, making a clear struggle to do so.

“Motherfuckin’  _ tits,  _ ain’t a brother ever take anything this f-fucking huge before… Can’ feel it bulging through my stomach...” Gamzee changed his position, getting up onto his legs to allow himself to lower himself onto the toy. 

He got about halfway when he had to stop and moaned out, twerking his ass on the toy as is.

“You like that, dirty bitch? Like shoving that giant monster of a bulge up my chute? Ohh, I bet you wish you could fuckin’ destroy me. Show me my fuckin’ place, bitch.”

His dirty mouth felt dirtier than ever. It was so unbelievably hot to Tavros. He jerked his own bulge harder, all past humility seemingly gone into thin air.

“Gamzee…”

“Gog, I wish you were actually here…”

Gamzee took a deep breath, before shoving the rest of the toy down his chute in one go. He pretty much screamed out a slew of profanities, (Thank gog for Tavros’ headphones,) and began to stroke his bulge in tune with his own thrusts. He was absolutely dripping with his own material. Tavros silently hoped that Gamzee actually put something down to prevent that all from getting on the floor and making a huge mess.

Tavros could feel himself getting close. He was letting a few squeaks and moans slip out here and there, still attempting to stay somewhat quiet.

Something in the back of his mind told him to grab a bucket, but Tavros was too fixating on the clown on his screen to want to get up to get his bucket from his closet.

Gamzee’s moans grew louder and more desperate, eventually throwing in multiple different honks in there too. Which was weird, to say the least, but also weirdly kind of hot?

“Shit, gonna motherfucking cum all over myself… You better, -honk- shove that bulge deep in me, bitch. Better claim me as yours. F-fuck, break me, use me, fuckin’ cull me, holy mirthiful messiahs, fill me the  _ fuck _ up!”

Gamzee let out one more moan of pleasure before slapping his ass down to the base of the toy and cumming.

A lot.

Holy shit, do highbloods cum a lot.

Tavros followed not long after, thrusting his bulge into his own hand before cumming into his recuperacoon. He continued to thrust into his hand even after climaxing, enjoying his post-orgasm bliss.

Then he snapped back to his senses.

Tavros closed the tab as quickly as he could, burying his face into his hands in shame.

“Gog, I can’t believe I just did that… I’m such a pervert.” Tavros trembled, before looking down into the ruined sopor in his recuperacoon. 

There was no way he was falling asleep in this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fanfic posted here, lol. Might be adding more parts to this later.


End file.
